When together
by KawaiiKumaKYAAA
Summary: What happens when the odds are againist two female ninja who hate each other and they are forced to live with each other by their brother for one whole year without sending each other to hospital or even death.Will they achieve their brother's wish or not


_**Chapter 1:Moving in**_

_**in the middle of nowhere a certain red headed cutie pie and purple haired kunochi were in the midst of a raging argument.**_

_**Ayane:NO WAY im not moving in with you,you ugly traitor!I can't believe the idiot you call a brother thearented to have me demoted to ninja dog if i dont live with you.I would have been better sleeping on the streets like a hobo instead living here with GONNA KILL HIM!**_

_**Kasumi:Its no party for me either do you think i actually want to live with some who snores way too loud and eat way too much meat also your a slob**_

_**Ayane:What about you huh your have to always to take like 1hour to do your hair like everyday who does that?**_

_**(Imitates Kasumi) Oh look im so pretty and i always eat salads and do my hair with millions of products for 1 hour and after all that work it still looks bad**_

_**Kasumi:Your just jealous that I look and am better than you.**_

_**Ayane:I feel so sorry for you**_

_**Kasumi:Why?**_

_**Ayane:Cause your stuck in your own depressing world haha**_

_**Pathetic!**_

_**Kasumi:yeah well atleast everyones not scared of me maybe thats why you have no friends or company EVER**_

_**Ayane:Who needs friends,friends are only for people who can't make their own life better their self like you.**_

_**Kasumi:you are one disturbed girl**_

_**Maybe thats why our brother doesn't even go into the same room as you until you go away with your smelly and slobby body.**_

_**Ayane:SHUT UP YOU,YOU BITCHY PRINCESS!YOU THINK YOUR SO BETTER THAN EVERYONE WELL YOU NOT EVEN BETTER THAN DIRT YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE BUNDLED UP HAY AND YOU SMELL LIKE YOU UNRINATED**_

_**kasumi was close to crying and her face was red as a beet but she had other things in mind**_

_**Kasumi:Watch you crossed the line you made me do this and dont call me princess!**_

_**Kasumi when to get the nearest sharp objects and the objects were KNIFES YIKES**_

_**the next few hours Ayane and Kasumi ran around the house trying to kill one another with knifes until one very special houseguest was brave enough to step into the midst of it**_

_**Ayane:I WILL KILL YOU!**_

_**Kasumi:Not until i do it first**_

_**(someone knocks at the door)**_

_**Person at the door:Hey guys let me in please im desperate**_

_**the person at the door was waiting to go to the toilet because his one got drank 83 ounces of soda so he was in a dire situation**_

_**PATD:PLEASE THIS IS AN EMERGENGY IM DYING HERE COME ON HELP A GUY OUT HERE**_

_**what a situation he was kept shouting at the door like a maniac**_

_**"I will urinate please this isnt fair!"Many people who walked by teased him by showing him water and imitating him also laughed at him so he got massively all the hurtful comments and suffering by then he noticed the door was opened.**_

_**PATD:OH WHY DIDNT I NOTICE THIS BEFORE i blame my bad eyesight**_

_**the truth was his eyesight was the best in the city but he was just stupid**_

_**meanwhile back to the 2 kunochis**_

_**Ayane:IM TIRED OF PLAYING LETS FINISH THIS NOW**_

_**Kasumi:RIGHT NOW!**_

_**Kasumi and ayane dropped there weapons of steel and wanted to finish this combat style.**_

_**As the door opened the person at the door ran into the battle and this is what happened next**_

_**Ayane:Im going to punch you to hell**_

_**Kasumi:you'll be knocked out so badly people will think your in a coma thats how bad ill damage you**_

_**The door bursted open when the PATD used all his might however  
**_

_**the fight stared with one cold blow from Ayane but it didn't connect with Kasumi's face instead with the super ninja Ryu Hayabusa he was PATD and he was knocked out cold.**_

_**The fighting stopped at an instant both of them stood in awe and in pool of thoughts gaping at the moveless body**_

_**Kasumi:OMG Ayane what did you do? you knocked out my boyfriend!why did you do this?**_

_**Ayane:Its not my fault your dumb boyfriend came in the way**_

_**Kasumi:AYANE!HES BLEEDING AND YOU GAVE HIM A BLACK EYE! WHAT IF YOU KILLED HIM?**_

_**Ayane:dont make a fuss outta this stupid do the mature thing and take him to the hospital before he dies of your carelessness!**_

_**kasumi tearfully called the hospital but ended up bawling into the phone so ayane had to do the rest.**_

_**Ayane:Ok...yeah uh huh...hes unconcious...been like this for 10 minutes...umm he fell down the stairs...im not lying...yeah the location is Rose rd,number 23 at the red block at the back of pine grove...the floor is 3rd...okay thankyou come soon**_

_**Kasumi calm down just long enough for ayane to give the info**_

_**Ayane:there coming in 30 minutes**_

_**Kasumi:I hope hes okay my boo boo**_

_**with that she goes to her room to cry till shes red as a beet and is calmed down again**_

_**Ayane:God knows what will happen now!**_


End file.
